<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Dog Eyes by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715967">Puppy Dog Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Logan and Roman are powerless to their boyfriends puppy dog eyes, M/M, Multi, Patton is very persuasive, mischievous Patton Sanders, virgil just wants to swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sanders/Logan Sanders/Patton Sanders/Virgil Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Dog Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was well known as the pure, innocent, friendly trait but occasionally he could be quite mischievous.</p><p>He loved puns and, more importantly, pranks.</p><p>His pranks were never malicious or intended to cause the others difficulty, in fact they usually just involved him jumping out of random hiding places and hugging them or shouting compliments at them.</p><p>Sometimes though he did like to mess with the others.</p><p>One time he set out a paper trail of riddles to lead Logan towards the opposite end of the mindspace just so Patton could redecorate his room with pictures of himself that had puns written on the back.</p><p>Logan had just sighed and said "I liked the riddles but please don't do this again."</p><p>After a little while the others began to look out for Pattons pranks and would sometimes catch him in the act of setting one up.</p><p>However they never managed to tell him off for whatever he was doing because he had a secret weapon.</p><p>Puppy dog eyes.</p><p>It didn't matter if it was Logan, Roman or even Virgil. They could be midway through telling Patton not to do what he was doing and he'd look at them with wide eyes and a small pout, occasionally accompanied with a sad little noise.</p><p>It was potent. No one could ignore it or brush him off so Patton was free to continue his pranks without any resistance from the others.</p><p>One particular day Patton had managed to somehow make it so whenever anyone said anything bad about themselves they'd be showered with confetti and a small post it note would appear in their hands with a handwritten compliment.</p><p>No one understood how he'd done it, not even Logan.</p><p>They'd all asked him but he'd just smiled at them and said he had no clue what they were talking about.</p><p>Virgil was particularly affected by the prank as he usually cracked self depreciating jokes every five minutes and it wasn't long before he'd gone to Patton and asked him to stop the prank triggering.</p><p>"No can do kiddo, you'll just have to stop talking bad about yourself." Patton replied with a smile as he ruffled Virgils hair and walked off.</p><p>Virgil sighed and walked down the hall back to his room, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take.</p><p>He collided with someone as he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up on the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Virgil said and looked up to see Roman offering him his hand.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, from the looks of the confetti in your hood I'm guessing Pattons little prank is hitting you hard." Roman said as he helped Virgil up.</p><p>Virgil frowned and looked down at the floor with a nod. "I asked him if he could stop it triggering for me but he just told me to stop talking bad about myself and walked off."</p><p>"Have you tried just not talking bad about yourself?" Roman asked.</p><p>Virgil groaned. "Of course I have, I'm not stupid. Talking bad about myself is just my humour so it's easy to forget about the confetti for a second and say something."</p><p>"Have you tried explaining this to Patton? Maybe if you explain he might remove it." Roman said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Ugh why didn't I think of that? Oh wait I know it's because I'm a failure." Virgil said then his eyes widened as he realised what he'd done too late. Suddenly confetti fell from above him and a post it note appeared in his hands.</p><p>"for fuck sake!" Virgil exclaimed and crumpled the post it note up without reading it.</p><p>Roman backed away as he watched Virgil tense up in frustration then slowly start to relax as he forced himself to breath calmly.</p><p>"Logan is working on trying to figure out how Patton managed this, do you want to maybe go talk to him and see if he's had any breakthroughs?" Roman asked when he was sure Virgil had calmed down.</p><p>Virgil opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly heard Pattons voice.</p><p>"Virgil! I have it on good authority that you swore!" he said in a disappointed tone and Virgil groaned.</p><p>He turned around to face Patton and looked down at the floor with a sad expression. He couldn't make jokes or even swear without Patton knowing now and that was kind of all he did. He didn't like the dad trait being disappointed in him.</p><p>Patton opened his mouth to tell him off for swearing when it seemed as if his voice had just stopped working. He stared at Virgil, opening and shutting his mouth for a few seconds before pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Virgil, I'll remove it for you immediately." he said and Virgil looked at him in shock.</p><p>"You... You will?" he asked and Patton nodded.</p><p>Patton then walked off to who knows where to do whatever he had to do to turn it off.</p><p>"What just happened?" Virgil asked and Roman shrugged.</p><p>"He probably realised how much it was affecting you or something."</p><p>Virgil frowned. "I don't think that's it but what do I know? I'm not the intelligent one."</p><p>Roman gaped in shock when no confetti appeared and Virgil felt a pleased smile work its way onto his face.</p><p>"yes! I can call myself trash and useless again!" He said happily, his smile widening when still no confetti rained down on him.</p><p>Patton reappeared and smiled as he noticed how happy Virgil was. "Aw kiddo I'm sorry, I didn't realise just how much that would effect specifically you. I guess the others don't talk bad about themselves very often. I'll try something else next time."</p><p>"Can I help next time?" Virgil asked with a smirk and Patton beamed. "Of course you can."</p><p>"No, that is not happening. We already have to deal with Pattons pranks, I don't think we could manage if Brendon Misery here helped." Roman said shaking his head.</p><p>Patton and Virgil both had forlorn expressions and Virgil looked down at the floor with a small sad sigh. "I just wanted to be a part of something for once." he mumbled, looking back up at Roman.</p><p>Roman felt immediately guilty as he took in Virgil teary looking eyes and trembling bottom lip. "I... I'm sorry. You can help Patton." he said hurriedly.</p><p>Virgil immediately brightened up and Patton grinned. "Let's get down to business."</p><p>Roman couldn't stop himself. "To defeat the huns!" he sang and Virgil rolled his eyes as Patton joined in.</p><p>"Don't we have things to plan Patton?" Virgil asked loudly and Patton giggled. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there... Almost like I was being swept away by the coursing river."</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes and the two started to walk away, leaving Roman wondering how Virgil had managed to get him to give in so easily. "Am I just that much of a pushover?" he asked outloud and was rewarded by a burst of confetti and a note.</p><p>He read the note, smiling at the small drawing of the dog in the corner before a thought struck him.</p><p>He quickly dashed towards Logans room and burst in, not bothering to knock.</p><p>"Sweet Crofters Jam!" Logan exclaimed as Roman made him jump.</p><p>"What?" Roman asked, momentarily forgetting his epiphany.</p><p>"You may have... Startled me... Slightly." Logan said, his hand on his chest where he could still feel his heart pounding. "What did you want that made you act like such a mindless degenerate?"</p><p>Roman stared at Logan for a few seconds, still slightly amused at his exclamation but remembered why he'd burst in in the first place.</p><p>"We have a major problem!" he said with wide eyes.</p><p>"What?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Virgil has mastered the art of puppy dog eyes and somehow convinced me to allow him to help Patton with his next prank and now they're scheming somewhere and oh no we're doomed." Roman blurted out in one breath, panting once he'd done.</p><p>Logans face paled slightly. "Maybe... Maybe he isn't as good at it as Patton is and we don't have anything to worry about."</p><p>Roman shook his head "He managed to use them on Patton to get him to turn off the confetti prank just for him. We are well and truly screwed."</p><p>Logan gulped. "Well, that's... Definitely an issue."</p><p>"Logan!" a voice called from somewhere down the corridor and Logan took a deep breath as he prepared to go see what he was needed for.</p><p>"I'll remember you." Roman said dramatically and Logan saluted him before walking down the corridor to find Virgil waiting for him.</p><p>"You know how you're trying to figure out how Patton managed the confetti thing?" Virgil started and Logan nodded warily. "could you stop and just let him have a bit of fun?"</p><p>"I am curious as to how he did it, I need to know." Logan said and Virgil sighed.</p><p>"Surely the mystery of it is better than actually knowing though?" Virgil said, his voice getting quieter and sadder.</p><p>Logan almost caved in but said in a determined voice "No, I want to know how he managed it."</p><p>When Virgil didn't appear to react in anyway Logan wondered why Roman had been so worried. At least until he heard a soft sad voice.</p><p>"Logan, please could you just let him have one little secret? It's not hurting anyone or anything." Virgils large eyes were staring directly into his soul, or at least they would have been, if he had one, given that he was an aspect of Thomas's personality.</p><p>"I... Uh..." Logan stuttered, trying to remain firm in his decision to keep trying to work out what Patton was doing.</p><p>"I guess I'll go tell Patton I failed then." Virgil said his eyes starting to well up with tears and Logan suddenly burst out "alright, alright, I'll stop trying to figure out what he's doing."</p><p>Virgil immediately brightened up "Thanks Logan, I'll go tell Patton the good news and he'll be ever so grateful to you. Who knows you may even..." he leaned forward and whispered the next part "Get a thank you kiss from him."</p><p>Logan went red as Virgil turned around and walked away. He had no idea how Virgil knew about his feelings for Patton but one thing was for sure. Roman had been right.</p><p>Virgil had mastered the art of puppy dog eyes as well and Roman and Logan were in for a rough time. Or as Patton would say... A ruff time.</p><p>Logans eyes widened in horror as he realised what he'd just thought and he quietly muttered "I give up, my life is over now."</p><p>There was a burst of confetti above him and as it settled on his shoulders he couldn't help but whisper "fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>